Flashback
by sitarra
Summary: Let’s go back in time to a time of sadness. The summary sucks just read it.


**Title:** Flashback

**Author:** sitarra

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** Let's go back in time to a time of sadness.

**A/N:** I wrote this earlier in the year and never posted it. I was going for a group of four related stories and I didn't like the other two so I never posted this but I did post Listen. I read it the other day and decided it was good enough to post.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_16.30_

"Charlotte, would you please see that these are sent to the Prime Minister before tomorrow's session?" Clarisse told her assistant. "If you need me, I'll be in the library."

"Yes, ma'am." Charlotte knew better than to interrupt her in the library. The library was where the queen went for peace and quiet. She had only had to interrupt Her Majesty once and she was going to keep it that way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_17.00_

"Where's the queen?" Joseph questioned Charlotte, his voice shaky.

Charlotte noticed the look in his eyes. Something horrible had happened.

"She's in the library. Why? What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_17.30_

Joseph checked the library but the guard at the door informed him she'd retired for the evening.

"How long ago?" Joseph wondered.

"Maybe five minutes ago," the guard provided. Joseph thanked the man and hurried down the hallway.

What would he say? What could he say? How could he tell her? She didn't deserve this type of news. Why did he have to tell her?

_That's a stupid question. You know the answer to that _he chastised himself.

Her suite doors loomed in front of him; the hall seemed to go on forever. He raised his hand to knock but his hand refused to move. He was frozen. No, he needed to tell her.

He entered at her permission. He was slow to move; the closing of the door echoed loudly in his ears. He was aware that his hands were lightly shaking. It appeared as if he was the one who had gotten the news instead of being the one to give it.

"I haven't seen you all day, Joseph," he heard her say. "You're not avoiding me, are you?"

He chuckled, albeit nervously, at her teasing. "No, I'm not, Your Majesty."

She met his eyes at the sound of her title. He only called her that when it was something important. Judging from his manner, it was extremely important.

"Is something wrong, Joseph?" she asked slowly. Slowly, he nodded. "I won't like, will it?" He shook his head. She sighed. "Might as well get it over with then."

"I think you should sit down first," he suggested. She did as he asked, somewhat hesitantly. He stepped up to her and kneeled on the floor. He took her hands in his, trying to find the words. Her heart sank; she wasn't going to like this at all.

He opened his mouth to speak a few times only to shut it. This was, hands down, the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

"There's been an accident, Clarisse," he managed to choke out.

"Pierre?" she said immediately. He shook his head firmly. "Phillipe?"

There was no response from Joseph. Her eyes widened as he looked down at the floor.

"No," she said weakly. Joseph nodded mutely.

"There was a car crash only a few hours ago," he began to explain.

She shook her head. "No," she continued to whisper.

"He was critical when the paramedics arrived. They tried to save him at the hospital."

"No," she said only a little louder, her voice strangled. Tears were welling at her eyes. She fought the urge to cry. She fought the urge to believe it. Her baby was fine. He couldn't be…

"They pronounced him at 16.29."

A strangled sob escaped past her lips. "No," she managed to say louder. "No, he's fine. He's fine."

"There was too much internal damage to save him. He was bleeding internally. They did everything they could," Joseph had to tell her. She had to know before he lost the nerve. She had to know before he started to cry himself.

"No, he can't be…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "No, he's fine; you'll see. He's fine. We just need to go down there and see for ourselves that he's fine."

Joseph shook his head. "Clarisse…"

Her teary eyes met his. His heart nearly broke at the sight. "Please, Joseph. Please tell me you're lying. Please tell me it's all a mistake."

"I wish it was, Clarisse," he whispered. He felt her hands grip his tighter. He watched her face, the emotions playing across it. He could tell she was trying not to cry. She hated crying in front of people.

"Cry, Clarisse. It's all right to cry."

"But if I do, then it will all be real. It can't be real. It just can't be real. If I keep talking maybe it won't be real."

"Clarisse… it's real," he said firmly. She shook her head, tears finally escaping. He held her head still and forced her to look at him. "It's real."

She managed to hold his eyes. This was Joseph. He'd never lie to her. He looked out for her. He cared for her. He would never hurt her.

Her baby was dead. Her baby was dead.

"Bring him back, Joseph," she cried. Her head fell to the crook of his neck. Her tears fell in waves. For hours, she cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_21.27_

The only sound in the room was Clarisse's breathing. Every once in a while, it would hitch. Joseph kept his arms tight around her. His hands ran up and down her back slowly, unknowingly soothing her nerves. Her tears had stopped only moments ago. Their positions had changed from hours ago. Joseph now held her on the couch, comforting her greatly. He had long since given up on checking the time. It didn't matter now. They would be up for a while. Her schedule would be cleared indefinitely. She had nowhere to be. She was in mourning again.

"Let's get you settled in bed," he suggested, after glancing at the clock.

"I don't think I could sleep."

"I know but it's probably a lot more comfortable than this couch." She agreed but didn't get up right away. He finally pulled her up and let her lean against him as he led the way.

"Arrangements will have to be made," she said, her voice empty. "Announcements, too. Parliament will have to be notified. A decision will have to be made."

He pulled back the covers, helping her with her robe before she slipped under them. "All of those things can be made later. Right now, I want you to relax."

"How can I possibly relax, Joseph?" she asked, knowing he had no answer for that.

"Relax your mind; you're thinking too much," he explained. "Not everything has to be decided right away."

"But…"

He silenced her. "No, Clarisse."

He started to leave the room. She shot up in bed. "Where are you going?" She sounded panicked. He stepped over to her side, her hand finding its way in his.

"I'll be right back. I'm not leaving," he promised. "I'm just stepping out for a minute."

She looked about to protest but quickly changed her mind. She simply nodded and lay back down. He kissed the back of her hand sweetly before managing to pull himself away.

He had a guard call for the doctor, telling the physician to hurry. He knew she was physically fine but… she had to sleep.

"Send someone for tea, as well," he added as an afterthought. Tea would soothe her. He returned to her, where he listened to the details she again listed. He wiped the tears away when they started to fall. He kept a cold washcloth on her forehead. He knew how much it could help. It was simply mind over matter. Of course, when one was numb, it didn't matter much.

The knock on the door startled Clarisse. She looked to Joseph for an answer.

"I sent someone for tea," he explained. "I'll be right back."

The doctor and the tea arrived together, the former looking panicked. "I heard the news. How is she?" she asked, his voice quiet.

Joseph made sure the maid was out of ear shot before speaking. He motioned to the hall and shut the door softly.

"She's better than a few hours ago. Now, her mind can't stop working." He sighed, looking back at the door. "I don't think it's even really sunk in yet."

"I don't blame her," the doctor agreed. "It's too much for one person to handle."

"That said, do you have anything that will help her sleep?" Joseph asked.

The other man rummaged through his bag. "Yes, I do. If I remember correctly, she refused to take them when Rupert died," he said casually, handing the small bottle to Joseph. "Have her take two at night. If she wakes, give her two more only if it's been past six hours."

Joseph nodded. "Last time, I let it slide. She lost months of sleep because I let it slide. She was overwhelmed with work and worrying. This time, I'm not letting it slide."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_06.15_

Joseph turned on the television, turning the volume down so he didn't wake Clarisse. She had fought him on the pills but she finally took them. She'd only waken once during the night, a nightmare claiming her. As promised, he hadn't left her side. His hand never parted from hers the entire night.

He avoided the paper; he knew what it would say. The weather was on but he couldn't see it. The prince was gone. He was actually gone. It just didn't seem real. In only a matter of hours it would be very real. The entire country would know. The entire country would be in mourning.

A noise from behind startled him. He visibly jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said the voice of Clarisse.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be asleep," he chastised. He led her to the couch.

"I can't lie there anymore. I can't stop thinking about everything. I can't… I can't believe it."

Joseph didn't say anything. What could he say?

"Are you sure it's real? It all feels like a horrible dream and, try as I may, I can't wake up."

"It's real, Clarisse," he started to say but her face had gone pale. "Clarisse?"

A shaky hand rose to her mouth. "Oh, my God."

The television. He had left it on.

"We're reporting live from the scene of the crash. It happened yesterday evening." The reporter's voice faded off.

So did Clarisse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_12.00_

"How's she doing?" Charlotte asked Joseph when he entered the kitchen.

"Better than this morning. She finally relaxed but I know she's reliving the news. I don't think that image will ever leave her."

"Parliament's putting together an emergency meeting. A decision has to be made."

"I know. We have no ruler."

"I don't see why the queen can't continue to rule. She's already been doing it for the past year and a half. Didn't the king grant her rule in her own right before he died?"

"Yes, but now I'm afraid Parliament might not allow her. She's only royal by marriage. When it comes to matters of women ruling, they immediately say no. Besides, they only continued to let her rule because there was a man who could take over if ever she felt she couldn't do her duties."

"You'd think they would have changed their rules after all these years."

"They'll never change."

"You know, the prince has a daughter in America. She's eligible."

"I know but do you think they'd listen?"

"They'll listen but they might not approve. Would the queen approve?"

"She'd approve. She's always wanted to meet her granddaughter."

"I guess there's really only one thing to do then."

"The only thing."

A decision had been reached.

They were going to America.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The End…

Until the next part I might do.


End file.
